The Ultimate Task
by Wolf'sBurningMoon14
Summary: The land of Equestrian is plagued with the most horrendous villain our heroic ponies have ever seen-themselves. A pony whose control over darkness is incomparable, has made clones of them, including their Element of Harmony, except they are the exact opposites of the originals! Can they defeat an enemy they are evenly matched with? (Idea given by Stylezzz on Pinterest, Thank you!)
1. Chapter 1

_1_

The sound of pouring rain filled Princess Celestia's ears. Her eyes darted from side to side, trying to find the culprit. Her city was now in ruins, crumbs from once tall standing buildings were piled around her hooves, blazing fires filling the now empty streets, raging against the waters that tried to put them out. The perfectly smooth-paved roads now cracked and filled with craters from where her, the villain and Luna had all crashed due to their battle.

Celestia panted, her breath turning into mist from the cold Autumn night. She had been separated from Luna, who knows how long ago, she had lost track of time. She couldn't tell if it was time to raise the sun or not, but if she didn't stop this, then there wouldn't be a world to lift a sun for.

"She isn't here... I must find my sister..." Celestia mumbled to herself, and turned. She cried out in pain as her from right leg gave out, forcing her to lean down. Blood streamed from her wound, a deep gash that could render this leg forever useless if not treated Sun Ruler was covered in many other similar wounds all across her body and wings, also covered in many bruises. There was a scrape that went over her left eye, the blood seeping into it and making her half-blind until it was washed out. Her white coat was drenched in mud, and stained with the red fluid, which mixed with the rain water. Her mane and tail were soaked, matted and tangled, not flowing as elegantly as it usually did. Celestia clenched her teeth tightly. Groaning, she forced herself to stand despite the agony her body felt, which was screaming for her to stop, to lye down and rest. Determined, she limped on,the drive to find her sister making her move forward.

"Little Sister!? Sister..?! ...Luna!" Celestia cried out, getting more desperate with each call. Why was she not answering? Was she to expect the worse? Or did her sister flee when she found the chance? No, although Celestia would have preferred the latter, she knew Luna wouldn't have left her. She could feel her heart race pick up, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Desperation began to fall over her as she felt frantic and quickened her pace as much as her damaged body would allow. "LUNA!?" Celestia screamed out, hearing it echo into the empty skies. She waited and listened, yet was only answered by the rain. Her eyes began to heat up, closing them tightly. Yet her ear flickered when the sound of a rolling rock hit hear eardrum. She swiftly opened her eyes and jerked her head up, glancing around. A pile or rubble laid to her left, however it was moving up and down, as if something was inside. Going over to it, she tried hitting some of the rocks with her hoof. Irritated with this approach, she mustered up as much magic as she had left, and lifted the rocks with a levitation spell to clear her way. Undoing the spell, she panted. The battle had taken much of her magic and energy, she felt so exhausted. Shaking her head to try and remove the sleepiness from her eyes, she finally peered at what it was. Relief and misery washed over her. It was Luna. Thank heavens she found her, unfortunately though Luna was in much worse condition than even she. She had a deep, large gouge in her rib cage, still spewing out quite a bit of blood. Her wings were mangled so. Sadly that even if Luna was to survive, her wings would be deformed and she would not be able to fly. Her horn was cracked, looking as if anypony even thought about touching it, it would break.

Luna's midnight eyes looked up at her sister, though it was hard for Celestia to tell if she could see her, or just sense her presence. Folding her legs underneath her, besides the injured one, she sat beside her sister, nudging her head with her muzzle.

"I'm here sister..." Celestia told her softly, and saw Luna's lips twitch into the best smile she could manage.

"I have been waiting. You took a long time."

"Forgive me.. I'm so sorry." Celestia said, her eyes growing hot as tears started to flood in her eyes.

"No, do not royalty it is our job to protect Equestria at all costs. You have done the right thing going after her. Did you..?" Luna began to cough, adding more blood to puddle that already laid there before her.

"I'm afraid not. She seems to be quite elusive.. I lost her." Celestia began to grow angry at the thought, however turned her attention back to Luna.

"Her..Dark magic seems to be able to easily overpower ours.. Even, together.." Luna was beginning to have trouble speaking, her words quieter and putting forth more effort. Celestia nodded.

"That appears to be the case..We still have the Elements of Harmony."

"Dear sister.. You must go to them at once.. The longer.. You wait, the more.. More dama.." Celestia placed a hoof on her lips to hush her, tears streaking down her cheeks. Luna panted, eyes shut in pain.

"Yes, I know sister. I will go at once. I will not let her have Equestria. I promise." Celestia nuzzled Luna again.

"I hope.. To see you again soon." Luna said, looking at Celestia the best she could. The color faded from her eyes, and the last of the air within her lungs left her lips. Celestia felt a ball in her throat start to swell as her tears fell faster. Glancing up, a shadowed figure flew by. Knowing she was watching nearby, it made her sob loudly and scream to the sky as the sun began to rise.

"The Elements of Harmony? Elements, of _Harmony_?! How could I have forgotten about them!? They're all _over _the place! The rescued Princess Luna, stopped Discord, helped Cadence with her wedding, _saved _the Crystal Empire, not to mention little miss _Twilight Sparkle_ has become a Princess!" Her vicious roar echoed within the empty, dark caves that dripped from the rain. Throwing her tan, soaking cloak off of her and to the side, the relatively injured mare limped over to a desk chipped away from a rock with sloppy magic. She wasn't nearly as bad off as Princess Celestia and Luna were, however, that was for sure. She had been preparing for centuries to wage war with the goody-four-hooves of Equestria, and every second of it was worthwhile. It wasn't long before Celestia would die from her blood loss if she didn't get treated, and by the looks of Canterlot, it wouldn't happen. She had expected this moment to be a joyous occasion however she was only met by fury.

Casting a simple levitation spell, she was bringing books to her and easily tossing them aside. They weren't what she wanted, and a mountain of pages began to pile up behind her. She groaned loudly in anger.

"Where is it!?" She yelled, her cave echoing the question right back at her. Casting her eyes back and forth, she spotted a book under her cloak she threw earlier. Lifting it, she peered at the title. "Ah-ha!" She chirped, pleased with herself. Opening it, the pages flipped upon command until she found the one she desired. Scanning the words on the page, a smile crept upon her face. She threw her head back in laughter. "Elements of Harmony this, Elements of Harmony that!" She said as she basically danced further into her cave, her book still with her. "Elements of Harmony, the saviors of Equestria!" She jumped in the air, spreading her wings and doing a flip. Narrowing her eyes, they began to glow a muggy yellow, the power leaking out of the sides and dancing in streams. The book then turned to ashes. "Not for long." She spoke to herself. Hopping into the back of her cave, she went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

_**Bam! Bam! **_A loud knock came to her door, startling Twilight awake. With a gasp she snapped her eyes open, and groaned. With a stretch for each of her four legs, she walked down the stairs. Yawning,her horn glowed a light purple as did the doorknob, swiveling it open to reveal a damaged Princess Celestia, whom collapsed within her frame. Her eyes widened, nearly popping out from her sockets at the sight. She was in utter shock, unsure if to cry and rush her inside, or scream from panic. Her heart rate picked up, and adrenaline flooded her veins as millions of thoughts and questions began crashing down upon her.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight screamed up in the air so she would be sure it would awake then cyan pony. It worked, she could see two ears prick up from behind a cloud, and then stood a pony with a rainbow mane who looked down at her. It didn't take her long to see the Princess on the ground, being brought into Twilight's house by a levitation spell. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Spreading her wings, she gave them a hard flap to the right and dashed off towards the hospital. Pinkie Pie saw her friend in a rush and hopped after her. On her way she passed Fluttershy and Rarity, who looked at each other and followed the pink pony.

"Pinkie Pie, uhm.. What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Following Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie chirped, not stopping her hops while she did so.

"Where in Equestria would Rainbow Dash be going this early in the morning?" Rarity pondered out loud. It was certainly unusual for their athletic friend to be awake so soon.

"Dunno!" Pinkie sang, stopping and hopping in one spot as Rainbow was then seen racing back in the very direction she came, with a doctor following right behind her, along with many nurses carrying medical equipment. At the sight of it, the worry that flooded through all three of them made Pinkie Pie stand still, all of them looking at each other before chasing off after them.

They had lost the nurses and doctor, and panted as they looked around frantically near Twilight's treehouse. Pinkie Pie and Rarity started to try and piece together where they could have gone, but Fluttershy twitched her ear back as she heard the creaking of a door, and the clatter of ponies falling. Glancing back, it was Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash in a bundle on her porch as the door was then slammed shut.

"Rainbow Dash! Twilight, Spike!" Fluttershy called in her yelling whisper. She went over to them, the other two's heads darting in that direction and then followed as Applejack came to join the party, seeing the commotion when she was delivering some apples to another pony.

"What's with the commotion everypony?" Applejack questioned in her hardy southern accent. Rarity helped Spike up, as Pinkie also assisted Twilight and hopped next to her Fluttershy nuzzling Rainbow Dash in concern.

"Yes, do tell. What is going on!?" Rarity asked. Twilight looked at them all. She had tears flowing down her cheeks, her fur already soaked from the salt water.

"It's Princess Celestia.. She came to my door and passed out. She is severely injured.."Twilight choked out another sob. Dash sat by her and rubbed her hoof on the purple Alicorn's back to comfort her. Twilight gave her a pathetic smile in return. She wiped her face with her hooves to dry her eyes. Fluttershy gasped a little bit in surprise, deep concern now flowing throughout the rest of them. "If it wasn't for Rainbow Dash I don't know what I would have done. I couldn't thank her enough for going and getting the doctor." She nuzzled her friend. Dash smiled and waved her hoof.

"Aw it was no big, there's nothing I wouldn't do for the Princess." Dash told them. "Buuutt, I would be lying if I said I wasn't pretty great." She chuckled and looked to the side in pride. Her attitude made a smile creep upon their faces, but not for long. Twilight then stood.

"Alright, this is no time to be down about this! This means that there is somepony strong enough to do that to Princess Celestia, but what we need to figure out is who, how, and why." Twilight began to pace in front of her friends, looking down in concentration.

"But aren't Princess Celestia and Princess Luna the strongest ponies in Equestria?" Spike asked in question.

"They are, Princesses share equal power, but that hasn't stopped others from trying."

"Like Nightmare Moon, who wanted to shroud Equestria in eternal night." Dash spoke up.

"Yes'm but even Nightmare Moon didn't harm Princess Celestia like this. Not to mention she is Princess Luna who has resolved the conflict with Princess Celestia." Twilight told them, canceling that possibility.

"Well it couldn't be Discord, he's changed..." Fluttershy said, looking at them.

"Discord only wanted to turn Equestria into a big joke, he never had any intention of harming Celestia." Twilight agreed with Fluttershy, it couldn't be him.

"Could it be that Chrysalis Queen?" Applejack mentioned, looking at them all. Rarity nodded, also wondering.

"Although she has done the most damage to her than any other enemy we have faced before, I don't think so. Queen chrysalis feeds off of the love of other ponies, and then takes control of them, Celestia doesn't seem to be possessed." Twilight shot that down.

"What about King Meanie?" Pinkie chirped, hopping up and down again. Twilight cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"You mean King Sombra?" She received an eager nod in return. She shook her head. "No, although her has been the most dangerous and successful, he would still be going after the Crystal Empire." Twilight responded.

"You don't think it could be Sunset Shimmer do you?" Rarity brought up, looking at her friends.

"Impossible, the portal hasn't been opened since I last went in, and with the incident that happened back there, I'm positive she has changed for good." They all fell in a thoughtful silence.

"That's every enemy you all have faced, so if not them, then who?" Spike spoke aloud the question that was on all of their minds.

"A pony far more dangerous than all of those combined I'm afraid." A voice behind them spoke. Turning, it was Celestia who was standing in the doorway, bandages all around her waist, her legs and even on her cheek.

"Princess Celestia, please, you are in no condition to be standing, please come and Kay back down!" The doctor pleaded with her.

"Princess Celestia!" All seven of them exclaimed, joyed to see her conscious. Twilight hurriedly came over and gave her a soft nuzzle, a tear of excitement and relief going down her cheek. Princess Celestia smiled softly and gave her a soft rub in return, then her expression changed.

"I need to speak to all of you immediately inside." She said, then turning to the medical staff. "I and you for all that you have done, but I must ask you to leave at once." She said. They quickly nodded, gathered their things and ran out back to the hospital. She then headed back inside of Twilight's house. The friends all looked at one another and then followed her inside. Twilight closed the door behind them. "What I am about to tell you all is very important, you must not take it lightly. This enemy is so powerful that.. That.." Celestia closed her eyes, feeling a painful swelling in her throat as she was trying not to let tears spill. "That she has managed to kill Princess Luna." All of them gasped at that news. Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie's eyes swelled with tears, Applejack lowered her hat over her chest and looked down in sorrow, Rainbow Dash had her teeth clenched tightly, glaring down at the floor. Twiligt sat down in complete and utter shock.

"I thought Princesses were immortal though.." Twilight blabbered out finally, her voice cracking.

"We are, however that does not mean we cannot die, it simply means we do not die of old age. Even if we do die, within time we will be reborn." She turned to them. "However this is not what is significant at this time. I do mourn for my sister but if you do not act fast there will be many more casualties." She spoke sternly. Spike and the mares wiped their eyes, and looked up. Applejack placed her hat. Ack upon her head and listened, and Dash casted her glare over to Celestia to show she too was paying attention. "As I had mentioned just moments ago, this enemy is more powerful than anypony you have ever crossed before, even moreso than my sister and myself. She in a single night has wiped out Canterlot and one of Equestria's greatest protectors." She paced around as she lectured. "It was many centuries ago. A Princess was born within the Crystal Empire-"

"Princess Cadence, right?" Spike interrupted. Celestia looked down at him and then back up.

"No." She turned her back to the girls and looked out the window. "No pony has ever known this, not even Cadence, but she has an older sister. Her name, is Evaris."

"Evaris? I've heard that name before.. It was in the ancient archives.. It's in a dead language now, isn't it?" Twilight asked, thumping her head with her hoof.

"Yes, very good Twilight. Evaris was born only shortly after Luna was, and in that ancient language, her name means 'greed'. Even at a young age she showed great potential as a magic wielder, however as a leader, she lacked the skill. She terrorized her subjects, and destroyed anything she wanted to. Her parents couldn't handle her, so they sent her to me. I tried to teach her what it meant to be a Princess and how to rule a Kingdom properly, but she refused to listen. I had no choice but to banish her in a far off land. I feared the worst for Equestria if I hadn't, and I had every right to. Even her own Cutie Mark is the very ancient symbol of evil. Yet it seems that she had not taken this lightly. She must have been studying up on magic in her banishment and gaining more power than even I could ever imagine, more magic that I am worried even the Elements of Harmony won't be able to overcome it, but here I ask you.. No, I beg you all.." She turned to them. "You must stop her for the sake of Equestria." They were all silent. Dash then gave a quick flap of her wings and hovered high in the air.

"I'm in! I want to give this Evaris a good cold dish of payback for what she has done to our Princesses and Canterlot!" She yelled, punching the air with her hoof and flipping in the air with a kick of her hind leg, nearly knocking over the horse head statue Twilight head.

"Me too. No pony, no matter who they are, will harm Equestria, not as long as we're 'round!" Applejack stood up, joining in, her thick accent heavy with determination with as milk on her muzzle.

"Oh, oh! Me too me too! It wouldn't be fun if all the ponies were scared!" Pinkie included.

"This Evaris sounds just positively dreadful, destroying everything. We should show her how to be neat, tidy and clean." Rarity agreed.

"Same. She won't get away with this Princess Celestia, I promise!" Twilight stomped her hoof on the floor, a gleam of sincerity in her eye. Fluttershy whimpered her eyes wide, pupils small and ears laid back. She lowered herself down closer to the floor, hiding behind her hair. Dash landed next to her.

"I.. I can't.. She sounds.. Scary.." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly and whimpering some more.

"C'mon Fluttershy, I know you're scared, but we can't work the Elements without you!" Dash told her, trying to help. "And.. And if Evaris wins, what's going to happen to all the animals?! What about Philamena, She won't have Celestia as her owner is Evaris succeeds and Equestria will be in ruins. They won't survive!" She asked, flailing her hooves in the air above her head. Fluttershy opened her eyes and sprang up. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm in!" She said. Twilight smiled, and turned back to Celestia.

"We will do whatever we can Princess, you can count on us! Just tell us all that we need to know." Twilight smiled at her.

"She came from the East, so I assume she is hiding within Foal Mountain, or Hollow Shades..."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Evaris ran back and forth within her cave, the clapping of her hooves against the hard surface echoing within the walls. She panted a bit while she placed a jar, filled with unrecognizable fluid, right before a pit that was boiling in front of the mare. It was full of a hot, steaming, thick lime green substance that warmed up the cave actually quite nicely. Too much, really, it was beginning to make Evaris sweat. However the sight of the ditch made her smile, the image holding a glimmering reflection in her dark emerald eyes.

"And now we begin.." She whispered to herself as she levitated one object after another, tossing and pouring them into the compact solvent. As she did so it hissed and cackled with each new thing. As time passed Evaris by, empty jars piling around her hooves, silhouettes of six ponies began to show within the slime. They appeared like puppets. They held no color, there was no manes or tails, no eyes, their race wasn't even determined. She peered at them in a wicked anticipation, but the longer she stared, the angrier she grew. They remained to be dolls! This wasn't supposed to happen! She began to grow into a furious, confused rage. Her eyes flashed black, the darkness leaking out from the sides of her lids, dancing in sparks. Her horn glowed a bright silver as she blasted the wall, a loud clap of a deafening blast following after it. Evaris didn't seemed to be affected by the vicious sound, and instead flipped through the spell book she lifted towards her instead.

"Why isn't it working!?" She screamed to the pages as she scanned through them until she got to her designation. Quickly reading it, she cocked an eyebrow, her eyes going back to green. Her face was rather, blank. "Oh. I see. I need some of their manes. Well, that won't be an issue. Ha! Here I thought I failed. How could I ever doubt myself?" The sound of the book slamming shut reverberated throughout the cave as she hummed to herself, placed a satchel over her back, filling it with needed items. She glanced back at her dolls as she spread her wings. "Now don't you go anywhere, and be on your best behavior while I'm gone." She laughed at her own joke as she headed off towards Ponyville.

It wasn't long before she reached the small town. She landed on the outer parameter, and snuck behind a bush for the time being. No doubt Celestia would have told those mares what she looked like. So she needed to cast an appearance-changing spell. Though she would miss her sleek, shiny black coat, her long tail that trailed behind her beautifully, her gorgeous mane that went down to almost her hooves, both a mixture of a light, icy blue and a dark gray. Then of course there was her beloved Cutie Mark, a crescent moon with a cross at the end of it. It was the symbol of evil itself. Oh how it was beautiful. No time for that now though.

Evaris mumbled an incantation under her breath, her eyes glowing white this time as she was able to peer inside of Twilight's house. Lo and behold, there was Celestia herself, and the six Elements of Harmony. Just as she figured, and just as she wanted. Celestia warned the mares about her arrival, and what she had done to her precious little Canterlot. They all spoke for awhile, and decided that Evaris would be too weakened or unlikely to attack so soon, so planned on spending a few days packing and resting before they went to go and confront her. They all then dispersed, and went their separate ways to prepare, and Celestia went back to Canterlot to try and start rebuilding as well as hold a funeral for her sister. Evaris closed her eyes, ending the spell and laughing.

"Oh Celestia you delightful fool! You should know me better than that, I've been gone for hundreds and hundreds of years, I've had plenty of rest and time to gain strength. You will regret being such a nitwit." She then casted another spell, her horn glowing silver as a bright ribbon of light swirled around her, and didn't end until the bottom of the light went over her ear. She landed on the ground. She smirked, and looked at herself. It worked! She noticed she is an earth pony with a dark, orange coat and a brown mane and tail, both short. Her mane was up in a bun, bangs hanging over one side of her head and the tail a bit spiky with an up-curl at the end. Her eyes were a light pink. Her Cutie Mark was a paint brush.

"Hi!" A sudden voice chirped at her, startling Evaris. She jumped back a bit and looked over. It was a bright pink pony with, a pink mane and tail who was jumping up and down. This was one of the ponies in Twilight's home, an Element of Harmony! Pinkie Pie, wasn't it? How lucky for her, but had she seen Evaris before she casted the spell?

"Uh.. Hi?" She replied, unsure of what the mare would do. Pinkie merely, smiled.

"My name's Pinkie Pie! Are you new here because I've never seen you before and I know everypony in Ponyville so if I don't know you then that must mean you're new, oh but then I guess that answers my first question now doesn't it? My name is PinkiePie what's your name?" She spoke like a madpony! She introduced herself twice.. She was very, eccentric..

"My, name..?" She repeated. Shoot! She didn't have a name! Well she did, but she couldn't just tell her she was Evaris now could she? If this dumb mare hadn't shown up she could have thought of one! She remembered her cutie mark. "It's Mystic Paint." She tried to smile the best she could as she folded her ears back, hoping Pinkie Pie wouldn't find her suspicious. She only smiled. It was starting to creep her out..

"Hi! Don't worry I forget my name too! I'm sure everypony does at some point!" She encouraged. She flinched at the noisy pony.. Her ears pressed further back as she feigned a smile and a weak laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure.."

"Why don't I give you a tour of Ponyville?! That'd be ssssuuuuuppppppppeeeeeerrrrrrr fun! Don't you think?!"

"Uhm..." She hesitated. 'There is no way in Equestria I am sticking around with you..' She thought to herself. "I truly am sorry, Pinkie.. I'm very busy as it is, but could I ask a teensy favor?" She gave her a hopeful smile. Pinkie snorted.

"Of course you can! Anything for a new friend!" Evaris grinned wide, and did her best to make it look sweet and innocent.

"Well your mane is just the perfect color for a new painting of mine, you don't suppose I could, I don't know.. Have a strand of it? Oh no, forget I asked, it's so strange to ask for that..! She dramatically looked to the side, lifting a hoof to cover her face a bit. Pinkie snorted once more.. That laugh.. Made her want to smack something.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" She agreed as she stopped bouncing so Evaris could grab one. She was stunned. She didn't think it would have been that easy.

"Th-thank you so much!" She stuttered, mainly in surprise still. She then began to lean forward to take one, but a hoof planted itself on her chest and stopped her in her tracks. The hoof belonged to Pinkie. Had she changed her mind? Did she see through her guise?

"But you'll have to show me the picture when you're done!" She sang to her.

"Oh, but of course! You're Practically the creator!" Evaris agreed, and leaned again. She was stopped, again.

"Pinkie Promise?" She asked as she started to bounce once more. Evaris could feel her patience with this pony beginning to become dangerously thin.

"Yes yes, of course." She said and attempted once more. She failed.

"You have to say it!" Pinkie corrected. Evaris sighed.

"I pink-"

"No no, like this! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She hummed the last word as she continued to hop, up, down, up, down... Evaris was about to go insane.

"Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Can I have one now?" She snapped. Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Uh-huh!" Finally. Now there was just one problem. Evaris sat down and huffed, ears down and looked to the side as bags formed under her eyes. "What's wrong?" Pinkie asked. "I said you could have one silly!" Pinkie told her.

"Yes I'm well aware of that.." Evaris huffed as she rubbed her forehead with her hoof.

"Then...?"

"It is rather challenging to grab a strand when you aren't sitting still. Or perhaps I need to do a dance before?" She spoke with bitterness. It made Pinkie laugh however.

"Oops, haha! No no, I'm sorry." She stopped moving. Evaris quickly got close, took a piece between her teeth and yanked it off. She then collected her things and ran off.

"Thanks so much see you later!" She called back. She needed to get away from that mare as fast as possible.


End file.
